1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to parking aid devices that are activated by the vehicle as it parks in a garage. The devices provide a visual or audio warning to the driver indicating that the vehicle is properly positioned.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type have used a variety of different activation and signaling mechanisms to indicate the vehicles relative position, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,065, 4,145,681 and 4,318,077.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,065 a parking aid is disclosed that uses a light bulb activated by spring urged feeler that extends from the device mounted on the front wall of the garage. A battery provides power energizing the light upon movement of the feeler activating the circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,681 shows a parking guide signaling device for cars having an enclosure with a lightbulb and reflector with an extending activation lever. As the vehicle approaches it moves a lever activating the warning light.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,077 a vehicle parking aid and signaling device is disclosed having a light source that is activated by the closing of a switch. A deformable member is engaged by the vehicle inflating an elastic bulb within the d evice closing the switch activating the warning circuitry and associated light source.